


Sacred Hands

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kun held his hand up to the candy coloured sky and examined it.“There’s a sacredness in holding hands, don’t you think?” He thought aloud.





	Sacred Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonblackseoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonblackseoul/gifts).



> A small serving for the Kun lovers

Kun held his hand up to the candy coloured sky and examined it.

“There’s a sacredness in holding hands, don’t you think?” He thought aloud.

“Huh?” Ten looked over the sheet of lyrics in his hands at Kun.

“Holding hands, it’s a sacred act. Don’t you find it beautiful?”

Ten thought about Kun’s statement.

Ten thought back to some nights in the dorms. Tired and alone, missing his family and home. He thought about Kun finding him whilst he felt so small. Remembering Kun taking his hand in his and whispering sweet nothings into his ears. His hands being held felt as though it eased the tension in his body.

Ten thought back to his nervousness at performing. Anxiety bubbled in his chest and his eyes wondered across the thousands of seats soon to be filled by onlookers. Hands grabbed at his from behind stopping him from fumbling. ‘ _Look_ _how_ _far_ _we’ve_ _come_ , _I’m_ _so_ _proud_ _of_ _you_ , _I’m_ _so_ _proud_ _of_   _us_ _all’_ Kun had spoken lightly into his ear. His chin resting on Ten’s shoulder, chest pressed against his back.

Ten thought back to post-practice moments. Walking back into the dorms in the cold of the night, chest burning with the swift temperature change. Every step felt like a hundred steps, every limb felt like a ton. An icy hand slid into his guiding him along gently. Peering up to see Kun’s eyes bright and expression encouraging suddenly injected a newfound energy into his step. The brisk walk suddenly over all too soon.

Ten thought back to a night at the funfair. Lights blaring all colours of the rainbow. The night sky filled with constellations of stars, Kun’s eyes seemingly glowing even within the darkness. Standing in front of each other Kun enveloped both of Ten’s hands in his own slowly. At that moment Ten was convinced the only thing stopping the floating feeling within from carrying him into the skies, was not gravity, but those hands holding him.

Ten thought back to days off. Days in front of Netflix; days spent in bed, days spent by riversides, days spent in grassy gardens.

Days spent under cotton candy skies.

Days spent with a man that found hand holding sacred.

Days like today, days spent with the man that he was so truly in love with.

“You think so?” Ten finally replied.

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful. It must be some kind of spiritual act, it feels too good!”

Ten slid closer, if it was even possible, and intertwined his fingers with Kun’s. They fit perfectly together, as they did in every other instance. Ten felt what Kun meant, an overwhelming feeling of satisfaction consuming him. Some people say they’ve been touched by an angel.

Ten knows how that feels. Better yet, he’s held hands with an angel.

Ten does get to hold hands with Qian Kun after all, of course he knows

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just something about soft hours and Kun that feels right.


End file.
